The present invention relates to an improved cocktail mixing unit for use in restaurants, lounges and similar establishments, wherein drinks of various kinds are served.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a cocktail mixing unit which can be installed in place of the currently existing ice dispensing units under the bar counter, wherein the amount of ice stored in the ice dispensing unit can be varied depending on the amount of drinks which need to be served on any particular day.
The currently utilized ice dispensing units are traditionally installed under the bar counter and comprise a rectangularly shaped box supported by legs, the interior of the box serving as an ice container. These standard units extend to some distance below from the counter top and are provided with a closed bottom, vertically extending walls and an open top. The bottom of such box-shaped units is parallel to the floor.
The standard units are of a predetermined size and, as often the case, are below the level of convenience for scooping the ice by a bartender. Considering the number of times the bartender has to bend to scoop the ice from a low ice container, one could easily appreciate the physical strain to which a bartender is subjected, especially if the amount of ice stored in the container decreases and the bartender has to bend even lower to reach the ice at the bottom of the unit.
Additionally, the disadvantage of the presently available unit lies in the fact that a lot of space between the top of the unit and the counter top is wasted, without being utilized for the useful purpose of storing ice or other paraphernalia of a bartender.
A further disadvantage of the currently available units is the fact that, having the bottom of the unit in parallel to the floor, they require a lot of ice for filling the open chamber formed by a unit which has a substantially parallelepiped shape. In this manner, a lot of ice is wasted, by melting, when there are not so many customers on a particular day, which is generally referred to in the trade as a "slow night".
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a improved bar unit, which would be more convenient for use by bartenders by eliminating strain often associated with frequent bending when a bartender reaches for the ice in the ice dispensing unit.
It is a further object in the present invention to provide a bar unit, wherein the amount of ice stored in the container can be regulated, depending on the approximately estimated amount of ice to be dispensed on a particular day.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a bar unit, which utilizes the wasted space between the bar unit top and the counter top, thus allowing a more efficient dispensing of drinks by a bartender.
These and other objects of the invention will be more apparent to those skilled in the art from the foregoing description of the invention.